The Rise of a New Hero
by mollybaros2
Summary: A story about about a young woman name winter that finds her world turned upside down. Will she be able to rise to be a hero like her dads and brother or will she fall to be a villain? Read and you shall see.
1. Chapter 1: OC Details

**Authors Note** : I do not own Anything! I do not own characters from 'Avengers', 'Spider-man' or 'Batman Animated' or Anyone else that my pop up in here. I just thought this would be a great way to have a combined story.

 **Chapter 1: OC Details**

My name is Winter Rayne Stark - Rogers! That's Right I'm the daughter of the two greatest heroes this world knows, Captain America and Iron Man or like, I like to call them Dad and Papa. I'm also the little sister of Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark-Rogers. Mouth full I know, right. Anyway I'm 16 years old. I'm 5 feet tall, I also weigh about 135. I have long brown hair. I have brown eyes when mad they turn gold, awesomely cool, right? Well any way, I live with my family in the Avengers Mansion. This is my story about my adventures as I get my powers and gain new friends/family. Fair warning if your under the age of 17 you might want to fine a new story! There will be fighting, cussing, sexual tension, love, LGBT couples and lots of crying! You have been fair warned!


	2. Chapter 2: Woken up by Spidey

**Chapter 2: Woken Up by Spidey**

I was sleeping so peaceful before my older brother jumped on me, while crackling with laughter! I screamed as I felt My brother land on me. He scared me so bad that I punched him off the bed. Peter was still laughing when he fell on the floor on his back. " Really bro, do you always have to do that?" Peter just kept laughing while I was starting to glare at him. The longer he laughed the more angry I got.

Peter finally got a glance at me since he fell. And BOY did he feel like RUNNING! I was giving him a look that could kill. My eyes had turned to Gold and I was even GROWLING at him?! It was when I was just about to pounce on him, that his instinct finally kicked in. Peter did a back-flip out of the room, with me right on his hills. We continued this all the way to the kitchen. Where our Aunt Janet and Uncle Hank were drinking there coffee.

Peter jumped on to the counter top when I went to grab him. He then decided to jump on the ceiling to get way. " Your a ass-whole Peter, you know I can't reach you when you do that!" I yelled in rage. Peter just kept laughing and started to crawl to the living room. Uncle Hank yelled out to us, "Be careful, you two! Don't break anything!" I just ignored my uncle and continued to follow, trying to throw things at Peter. "You get your ass down from there jerk, so i can kick your good for nothing ass already!?" I yelled.

"WINTER RAYNE STARK-ROGERS!" A Voice yelled out of nowhere. I tensed up, while Peter fell to the floor in shock. We finally turned to where the voice had come form to see, Our fathers standing in the doorway, form the hallway. Steve had his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl on his face while, Tony was trying not to smile. "Winter, how many times do I have to tell you about no cursing?" Steve ask. I looked down to my feet and whispered back, "But dad, Peter keeps sneaking into my room and wakes me rudely. He finally hit my last button."

Steve looked to Peter who actually looked ashamed at what he did. "Peter you know better than to go into her room. Especially when she is sleeping. Now both of y'all go get dressed for breakfast." Peter and I started to walk back the way we came, when Stark yelled out. " Winter, Remember you have a field trip to Shields Science divisions headquarters today." I Responded," Thanks Papa! I'll get my backpack and camera ready!" While running back to my room, I bumped into my favorite Uncle! Bruce Banner! "I'm sorry Bruce, I didn't see you" I apologized to him. Bruce responded with a smile," It's alright Winter. I know you're just excited to see that 'cool lab' you were talking about yesterday!" "yea, I am! 'But I gotta go get dress right now, so i'll see you at breakfast?" "yes you will", Bruce responded,with a smile before leaving.

I went into my room to get dressed. I decided to wear my black set of undergarments, a pair of black teared up jeans, grey muscle shirt with my black and white leather jacket my dads gave me and my brand new grey ankle high boots. I braided my hair and put my black cap on my hair backwards. After looking into the mirror I knew I was ready. I grabbed my incredible hulk backpack and walk out of my room to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Visit From a Unexpected Guest

Chapter 3: Visit From a Unexpected Guest

I walked into the kitchen to see my family sitting around the table, chatting to them self. My Uncle Thor waved me over to a empty seat at the head of the table, next to him. I walked over with a smile on my face. When I sat down, my brother sat a huge plate, with a stack of bacon and waffles. He even passed the powder sugar and strawberry syrup to me too.

'He must really be feeling bad for what he did this morning' I thought. I thanked him for the food and dug in. my fathers were talking about some mission they have to go to this evening, while my Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint were having a stare contest. The rest of my family was just trying to enjoy the rest of our food in the quiet moment (that usually doesn't happen much anymore).

"Sir, You have a unexpected guest heading up in the elevator." Jarvis called out. Everyone tensed up, stood from their seats and looked to the elevator, except me, I just kept eating my waffles. When the elevator stopped at our floor, everyone moved to get closer to the doors. When the doors opened, a man in a suit walked out with shades on his face, and he had a CREEPY smile on his face.

"OH HELL NO!?," Peter Screamed out, and ran behind Thor. When I heard my brother yell, I finally looked up to see what freaked my brother out. I just barely laid my eyes on the man standing in the elevator door way, when I jumped up and cursed under my breath.

"SHIT NOT YOU AGAIN!," I yelled, and ran out of the room with my brother right behind me. Our family and guest looking after us in shock. Iron man finally got over his shock and busted out laughing! "DAMN, Agent what the hell did you do to scare my kids so much?!", Stark Laughed while holding his sides. Agent Phil Coulson just looked like someone kicked his puppy.

"I just wanted to give Winter a ride to headquarters for her field trip." Phil mumbled under his breath.

"Well, you had to do something to freak them out like that." The Captain Said.

"It could be that you scared them with you stalking them so much." Bruce Pointed out. Phil then blushed at that and mumbled under his breath," I don't stalk caps kids, I'm just over protective!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE?! YOU FOLLOW ME TO THE DAMN RESTROOM, IT'S DAMN WELL CREEPY!," Peter Screamed from the hallway. Which I also yelled down the hallway, " IT'S ALSO CREEPY WHEN YOU MUMBLE AND SAY YOU WATCH US SLEEP TO MAKE SURE WE DON'T HAVE NIGHTMARES OR DIE OR SOMETHING!?"

Our dads just looked to Coulson in shock. Then their shock turn to over protective rage!

Cap yelled out with his hands clenched," YOU WATCH OUR KIDS SLEEP?!" Tony yelled at the exact same time", HOW LONG HAVE YOU STALKED OUR KIDS?!"

Phil started to sweat and quietly said", I just wanted…...to…...make….sure they were healthy…..i..k..know how life living with superheroes can be and it's been ever since Peter became Spider-man." Nat took interest in that. "Your saying you been watching them for 6 years and they are just now saying something?"

At that Bruce walked out into to the hall and came back pushing Peter and I back into the room. Both of us, had terrified looks on our faces. Our fathers' walked up to us and pulled us into protective hugs. Trying to quiet our fears of the man. Nat turned to us, 'avenger kids' and gave us her motherly overprotective smile, while asking us", Peter, Winter, Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"At first it wasn't really creepy, it just felt like one of those overbearing protective uncles." Peter responded. Nat turned to me waiting for my response. I finally responded," Like Peter said, it started when I was 10. So, it did seem like a overprotective uncle. Until just last Monday, it got really weird!" Nat turned her head to side and ask," How so?"

"Well, First He followed me to school. Second he hid in my schools locker room when I was practicing Volleyball. Third he followed me home. Then he hid in my room till I fell to sleep. I didn't even really know he was there at first till, I was woken by my closet door opening up. When I confronted him, he said he just wanted to make sure' his baby girl was safe'. Which then he tried to hug me when he was crying something about Cap never noticing him, even after he got murdered. I just jumped out of bed and ran to Peter room. Which I guess his Spidey sense went off cause he met me halfway."

Peter nodded his head. He spoke up and said," Yeah, I woke up to it going off. It really freaked me out when I went to go check if everything was ok and had Winter barrel into me. She was scared to death. She was shaking and had tears in Her eyes. She told me how Phil had stock her at school, then what happen in her room. I had to ask Jarvis if Phil was still in the Mansion, when he responded that he left. I finally carried her back to her room to cuddle her back to sleep. She's been having nightmares ever since."

The avengers were in shocked to what the us, kids had to say. 'No wonder we reacted to his presents like we did'. They all turned to Phil, who was sweating really bad, and looking like he was about to run for it. Nat and Clint finally made their move and grabbed Phil dragging him into the elevator. They informed the rest of the Avenger that they were taking him to Director Nick Fury.

After the elevator doors shut, the rest of the Avengers turned to look at us while we were being held protectively by our parents. Steve pulled my face up from his shoulder where I had cuddled my face into and asked", Do you want to stay home today? You don't have to go to school." I immediately responded," No, I'll go to school! I've been waiting for this field trip for like forever! I'm not gonna missing it!" Both my parents starred at me, while smilling. Cap responded," OK, well hurry up and finish your breakfast, or you'll be late!" Before he could finish his sentence, I ran to finish my Devilish WAFFLES!


	4. Chapter 4: THE FIELD TRIP

Chapter 4: THE FIELD TRIP

I finished my breakfast in record time. It was about 8:15 a.m. when I looked at My phone. I still had 30 minutes to get to the SHIELD'S Science Headquarters. I looked at my older brother, who was putting on his Spider-Man Uniform. I grabbed my backpack and ran over to him. I called out", Hey Pete, can I get a lift?" Peter turned to me after, he put his mask on. He responded," I don't see why not. But you better put your hat in your bag or you'll lose it."

Which I listened to my brothers' warning and put my hat in my backpack. Then slung it back over my shoulders. Peter opened the window next to us, we told everyone goodbye and that we would see them at dinner. Peter wrapped an arm around me and used his web to sling out of the building. We kept on our journey, laughing the entire way. When we reached the headquarters, Peter landed us right behind my school's bus. Peter turned to me and gave me a hug. "Hey, have fun, today! Don't do anything stupid!", Peter told me. "Who, me? Never!" I responded while putting my hat back on my head backwards. Peter just laughed,"OK, sis! I'll see you at dinner!" "Ok, Bye Pete!" I waved bye, when Peter shot a web and swung off into the city.

I heard my name being called and turned around to see my Best Friend, Tim running up to me. We fist bumped. Tim asked," You excited for this field trip?" "HELL YES", I exclaimed! We both raced to join our classmates at the front of the building. We followed them into the building. Tim nudged me with his elbow, He whispered " You think will see anything exciting?" I turned to him and whispered back," I don't know, maybe." The class got introduced to a scientist name Dr. Reed, and led us around some different hallway explaining what they do in each room. They finally got to a area that said 'Employees only'! Dr. Reed said it was off limits but I had this urge to see what was behind the 'mysterious door'. Tim notice I had stopped and was looking at the door with my hands twitching. He knew what was going on in my head right then.

Tim walked back to me and whispered in my ear," I'll cover for you, if you want to check it out?" I turned to Tim and had a evil smile on my face as I shook my head yes and whispered thanks. I slid the door open quietly and quickly snuck in. I looked around and the room was HUGE! There was these scientist in a see thru window, looking down to this portal looking thing. It was a huge metal ring with a ramp right in front of it, it had blue swirly wind thing which look like it was changing directions and color. The scientist started yelling about its gonna self destructed. When one of them noticed me on the stairs near the portal. He hit the glass, yelling at me to get out of there but it was to late. The portal exploded before I could even move, I felt myself get picked up and thrown around the room. I hit my head on the pipe I landed onto after that all I saw was a bright light, then nothing. I had been knocked out from the blow.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting New Friends

Chapter 5: Meeting a New Friends

First thing I notice when I woke up was that my body was killing me. Second thing was that I was restrained to the bed I was laying on. I tried not to panic, I breathed in and out. Then I opened my eyes and looked around the room. It looked like I was in a med-bay room. I was hooked up to a monitor and a IVY drip. I tried to move around but my head, chest and right wrist was killing me. I began to panic again, the monitor started to beep crazy which didn't help my headache.

That was when a guy dressed in black came running in. He looked like some Vampire or something. He had a cape and everything. He was saying something to me but I couldn't understand. I was having a panic attack. The man must have notice what was happening and why I wasn't responding to him. So he undid the restraints, unplugged me from the IVY and the monitors and lifted me up in a hug, rubbing my back trying to calm me down. I started to breath again, calming down. I was finally able to hear the man's soft deep baritone voice tell me I was alright, that I was safe.

I finally calmed myself to where she could talk. "Wh...who ar...are ...you? Whe...where ...am ...I?," I asked my voice sound broken and quiet. The man gave me a cup of water, told me to drink and he would answer my questions. "I'm Batman. I'm a vigilante that protects Gotham city. I was on patrol when I heard an explosion in a vacant building, when I went to investigate. I notice you laying under a pile of rubble. Your backpack was ripped open. Your clothes had been ripped all over. You had pretty bad burns on your chest, which have healed pretty fast. You had a broken wrist which has healed also it's just a sprain, now. You also have a concussion, that's why your head hurts. Do you have any idea what happened or why you were at that abandoned building near crime alley?"

The entire time Batman was talking my eyes just got bigger and bigger. I was in shock. Batman tried to get me to respond for like 15 minutes before I finally exploded. "I don't know, What your talking about!? I was at SHIELD'S SCIENCE HEADQUARTERS, in New York when a portal they were working on exploded! I don't know where Gotham City is or Who you are but I got to get home before my family flips out! Which knowing my family they already have! Damn it!" I clutched my head in my hands which I just notice now that my hat and my clothes, I was wearing are gone.

"YOU CHANGED ME, WHEN I WAS UNCONSCIOUS?!", I Screeched at Batman. Who put his hands up and backed up a couple of steps. His white lenses of his cowl widen in shock. Batman calmly responded," ma'am, calm down. Like I said your clothes were badly torn up when I found you. I wasn't gonna leave you in the clothes when I had to check you for injuries. I changed you after I checked and cleaned your injures, So I could leave you with the respect of being clothed when you woke up." "And why was I restrained?" I asked. Batman responded with holding his chin," You're stronger than you look. When I tried to clean your chest, you had some kind of reaction or something. Cause you fought back kicking and punching. You punched me straight through that wall there. You throw one mean right hook." He pointed to a wall that was crumbled in with a gaint whole through it. "I had to have my friend restrain you, even he had a hard time." I was in shock, looking down at my hands.

"I'm not human anymore?", I whispered with a whimper. Batman automatically rushed back over and gave me a hug. "I did some tests. You are human. You just gain some powers now, I guess, I'm trying to figure out how, now" ,He whispered into my ear. "I guess, I'm more like my family, now more than ever.", I said while whimpering, before cuddling back into Batman's shoulder.

"What do you mean",? Came a familiar voice out of nowhere.

It freaked me out so much I jumped up. Which I literally started flying to the ceiling. I screamed," OH Shit!?" Batman automatically threw a line around my foot and brought me back down to the ground. "Robin, What did I say about scaring the guests?", Batman growled out. Robin walked in, in his bright colorful uniform with a bright smile on his face. I looked over to him after I calmed myself, I waved at him to say hi. Robin responded with the biggest familiar smile, And said," Hi, Sorry about scaring you. *he pouted* I really didn't mean to. Forgive me? *He handed out his hand*"

My jaw dropped. I was literally about to faint or bust out laughing from shock. Robin looked at me weirdly for a few seconds then looked at Batman. Batman just shrugged. Then Robin looked back at me. "Um, Are you, ok? I didn't break your mind or anything right?" Robin asked awkwardly. That's when I finally got over my shock of knowing, who the kid in front of my was.

I tackled Robin out of nowhere, while I started crying. Robin freaked out and was trying to figure out what happened. He looked to his mentor who was even in more shock then he was. He whispered to me," Hey it's alright. You're ok." He rubbed my back while I cried into his shoulder. I kept mumbling", Oh My God! It's really you! Thank god!" Which just confused Robin all over again. "um, can you calm down please. Cause I don't really know you and your kind of freaking me out a little." Robin whispered. I just pushed up to, where I could look down at him, even if the mask was blocking my line of sight to his baby blue eyes, I already knew who it was. How could I ever forget the sound have my best friend voice.

"TIMOTHY, I KNOW THAT'S YOU! I could never forget your voice!",I screamed into his face while crying some more.

Robin's eyes in his mask just widen like deer in headlights. Batman was even in more shocked. Batman finally shook his shock off and asked the question both vigilantes were thinking," How do you know who Robin is?" I turned to him like he was stupid. I responded while trying to clear my tears", Of Course, I know who he is we've been friends since we were 5. Hell our older adopted siblings are/were friends before we ever meet. Please, Tell me Richie Rich is here too?" Tim even looked more shocked. He whispered," Who are you?" I immediately had a hurt look pass on my face before I jumped up and ran into the darkness of the cave, before either of the Vigilantes could stop me. They called out for me.

I was really hurt, that my best friend didn't even know, who I was, even if he wasn't My Tim. It just hit me so hard that I was not home anymore, that this isn't my world anymore. I kept running till, I saw this black suped up car. I looked around in a hurry and jumped in the cars window and hid inside. I didn't know how long I stayed hidden in the backseat curled up crying, my poor heart out. I just found out I had powers, that I got sent to a different reality which seems like the world hates because they threw my best friend into this new reality but he doesn't even know who I am, here. I Whimpers, when my head really started hurting and I had spots in my vision. Last thing I heard before I passed out was a familiar older voice yelling, that he found me.


	6. Chapter 6: Avengers Freakout!

***Back at home in the (Avengers' Universe ')*** **...Tune into Avengers' point of view...**

Tony Stark and Steven Rodgers were getting suited up for a mission, when a alarm went off. The both looked at each other in question and alarm , only one reason that particle alarm would go off! One of their KIDS was in danger!!

Both men ran to the elevator. Tony pushed the botton for the Avengers floor. As soon as the doors closed both parents called their childrens' phones. Tony was calling Peter who answered, on the first ring.

"Hey pa, what's up?" Peter immediately answered. Tony released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked over to Steve who was shaking his head while trying to get a hold of winter. He called his daughter about 6 times, they all went straight to her voice mail. Tony turned back to the phone to respond to his freaked out, son's voice.

" _Pa, what's wrong? Why aren't you answering?"_

"Pete, have you heard from your sister?"

" _No, not since I dropped her off at her field trip, why? I'm still close by if you want me to check on her for you."_

Tony looked over to Steve and nodded. "yeah, Pete, go ahead and check on her, and please... Pete have her contact us, As soon as possible."

The elevator finally came to a stop. As soon as the doors open the two concerned parents ran to their operation center. When they arived they saw all of the Avengers and Nick Fury were standing around a screen that Natasha had pulled up with horrified faces.

"What's going on guys? Why did the Alarm get sounded?", Tony asked. While Steve also asked," What are you all watching?"

Natasha the stone cold assassin/ spy turned to face Steve with actual fear and tears in her eyes. Steve and Tony looked at each other with concern looks.

".I...I'm ...so..sorry guys...!" Nat cut off anything else she wanted to say with a wail as she flung herself into Clint's arms.

Steve and Tony looked at each other in shock. They both thought the same thing. _What could have happened to have this effect on the rest of their team? And why couldn't they get a hold of their daughter?_

Then Nick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and began to explain to the worry parents, what had happened to their youngest child.

 **...Tune into Pete's point of view...**

Spider-man hung up his phone and started to websling back to the S.S.D. headquarters where be knew his sister was supposed to be. When Spider-man arrived on seen the high schoolers were being evacuated but he didn't see his sister through the crowd.

That's when Spider-man saw a boy he knew. Spider-man dropped right next the boy, scaring the boy a little. Spider-man whispered," Hey, Where's the rain, Timmy?"

 _Tim knew the code word used for winter's name when peter or her family was in costumes._

Tim whispered back," Hey, Spidey, I don't know where the rain is, it was here and then disappeared when the explosion happened!"

Spider-man exclaimed,"What explosion??? What happened??? Where was she when the explosion happened???" Spider-man grabbed a hold of Tims shoulders and shook him while he questioned him.

"SPIDER-MAN LET THE CHILD GO!! I HAVE YOUR ANSWERS!!" A voice yelled out, knocking Spidey out of his protective rage. He let go of Tim and appolized, Spider-man finally looked to where the voice had called from to see none other the Nick Freaking Fury!

"Fury, you have better tell me where my little sister is or I'm gonna..."

"Stop right there Spider-man! Come with me and i'll explain what happened! After Nick finished talking, he turned around and walk to the Avengers jet that Spider-man just noticed parked next to the school bus.

Spider-man ran after Nick and into the jet. When Spider-man finally made it to the ramp, he saw who all was in the jet. His Uncle Clint was sitting in the closes seat on the left with his Aunt Nat in his lap. She had her head on his shoulder, while she was clinging to him with tears down her eyes. His Aunt Janet and Uncle Hank were siting in the seats next to the couple and also had tears down their faces. It looked like Hank was trying to calm Janet down.

He looked to the right where his Uncle Bruce sitting in the first seat closest to the entrance looking a little green. Next to him sat his parents who were holding each other crying.

His Uncle Thor was next to them looking like he had been through hell and back. His hair was all over the place, his eyes were red and buffy, he was also breathing heavily. Spider-man finally got over the shock and fear of seeing his family all suited up and looking this devastated. He threw his mask off while running up to his parents and dropping down to his knees in front of them.

"Dad, Papa, what's going? What happened?" Peter ask worried. * _Had something happened to my sister?? Is she injured?? Why won't they answer me already!! * Peter began to get frustrated! "Dad seriously what's going on?!?"_

 _Steve finally looked up at his son. As soon as their blue eyes meet, Steve had lunged and wrapped his arms around Peter, while crying on his shoulder._

Peter then got really, really scared. His father was crying on his shoulder, while hugging him with breaking bones strength. Peter hugged his father while whispering," Dad, your really scaring me here! What happened??? Where's Winny? Is she ok? Why are yall crying?"

His father tryed to pull him closer, if that was even possible. Steve choked out a whispered reply,"Pete...Win..ter...She...well she...She was on her field trip when...there was an explosion and...well...no one's seen her since..."

Peter pushed his father away and exclaimed," What do you mean no one knows where she is?? Somebody must have seen her!?" He pushed his father away and turn to leave the jet to search for his sister.

His Uncle Bruce, stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. "Wait Peter, what your father means is that Winter was last seen when the teleporter exploded. She was in the center of the blast. All the scientists and camara can tell us is she was standing by the door then the explosion happened with a bright light and no ones seen her since. My best guess is she was teleported somewhere, we don't know. The big reason we are all upset is that your sister wasn't just hit by no ordinary blast, she was hit by a Gamma-Nuclear radioactive Blast. She's been exposed to alot of radiation and we have no clue what it will do to her, or where she is at."

Hank stood up and walked up to Peter. He put a hand on his shoulder and said with a smile. "We are gonna try and locate your sister as soon has we get back to the Avengers Mansion, I promise you, we will get her back."

Peter tried to smile back back but it didn't help much. So he just walked back with his uncles and sat next to Thor. Praying to the gods that his sister is somewhere safe and unharmed.

 ** _*Authors Announcement *_** ** _I will update soon!! I just started 12 hour night shifts. so I'll take me a little while to get this story to where i want it to be! bare with me, please and thank you!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

Back in Batman's Universe*

Nightwing had just arrived at the cave when he heard his father and younger brother yell for someone to stop. He ran over to the medbay where they were calling from. When his brother ran right into him, knocking them off their feet.

His father ran out to look down at them with a frown. "Did you see a young woman run this way?", Batman asked in his gruff dark voice. Nightwing knew that voice. That was the tell me what you know voice before I beat it out of you. "No, B', I didn't. Why is there a girl here anyway?" Nightwing asked.

TIME JUMP*

After his family explained everything how this strange girl appeared out of know where. With powers she hadn't had before a questionable family pass. AND SOME HOW SHE KNEW TIM AND HIS IDENTITY!? His father's first guess was she was from a different reality and we needed to get her back to her family ASAP Batstyle!

So now the three of them are looking for the missing woman. Batman went over to the computers and changing rooms to check there. Robin ran up stairs to make sure she didn't make it up there. Nightwing decided to check around where they park the vehicles and the back entrance.

Nightwing had just passed the Batmobile when he heard a whimper. He turned back to the vehicle and looked inside, there she was. Huddled in the back seat was the young woman that his family was looking for. She was in a Feedle position, holding her head, with tears down her eyes. Her eyes were actually glowing a light blue.

He called out to his Father and brother that he found her. While he turned back to her. Her whole body was glowing a light blue. Nightwing tryed to grab her but a force, which he did not see coming pushed him away from her. Which sent him flying into his brother and father behind him.

The bat clan huddled together making sure each other were fine, when the young woman started to scream! They all three looked back over to her, to see her flying in the air with a glowing light blue aura around her.

She started this transformation right in front of them. Her skin was turning into metal. Her eyes have went from a Hazel brown to a Aqua Blue. Her brown hair turned into a black looking metal braid. Her arms, legs, stomach, face and neck were a white metal, while her feet, hands, hair, breast and pelvis are a dark black metal. She was also growing in height, she went from a 5 foot young woman to looking about 35 feet tall robot.

The glowing finally started to go away. The young woman had stopped scream long ago, since she passed out during the transformation. Her body floated down to the grown and was laid down on her back on the floor. Then the glowing light blue light had disappeared. Batman and his sons walked over and checked over the young girl to make sure she was alright, and figure out what the hell happened to her.

OC's point of view*

When I opened my eyes I noticed two things, one I couldn't move and two

I was laying in sand. I heard some voices talking above me. I looked up to see 3 giant robot heads looking down at me.

I turned my head to the side (kinda like a dog does) looking up at them, then asked, " Who the hell are you? and where am I?"

One of the head replied," I am Prima, one of the seven primes. We are cybertronians from a planet called Cybertron. We've been watching you for a long time! You, my dear, are the daughter of two amazing Autobot, named Jazz and Prowl. You were sent to earth with your carrier Jazz but ya'll were separated. that was when you were found by a lady name Sarah, when she picked you up her human genes alarted and started up your safety protocols. which is the reason to took up the human form. She then sent you to the Foster Care service. Where you were then adopted by your fathers and brother. We've waited till the moment to arise where we could help set you back to your destiny. " "Which i guess the explosion was your doing then?" I asked trying to figure this all out. "No, my dear that was a accident on its own,but it did help us in the long run! Now sweetie its time to go back. When you arrive home your carrier and his friends will find you." "good bye youngling" All three said at once. "Wait! Hold on, I've so many questions?!" I yelled at them when I notice i was vanishing. "No Time sweetspark, you must wake up! By the way you have the power to switch forms and switch universes at anytime now."

That was the last thing that was said before I woke up with a jerk of my body. I heard someone tell me I was ok and not to panic. I opened my eyes when a pop up came right in front of my vision, asking me if I wanted to switch forms, yes or no. I chose yes and I started to shrink and I felt my metal skin turn into my soft normal human skin. My hair and my eyes stayed the same color as my Cypertonain form.

After the transformation was finished, I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings, when I noticed Batman, Robin and another guy in tights, I didn't recognize looking at me in shock.

Batman finally shook off his shock and looked at me with a glare. The look he was giving me was making me feel uncomfortable. The stranger elbowed Batman in the side earning a growl from him. The stranger apparently didn't mind that at all. He walked over to me and kneeled down to where we could look face to face. He gave me a gentle smile and asked me in a soft voice," So, I hear your from a different Universe, but My brother and I are friends with you over there?"

I looked at him in shock and mumbled," yes, I am friends with Timothy Drake and Richard Grayson in my universe. Tim's my best friend and Richie Richie his my older brothers friend. *I looked over to Robin* I'm sorry about earlier. I kinda threw me a little to actually see my best friend in tights."

We all laughed at that. Robin looked at me and replied to me," Well it was a shock to us too. You are right about our name by the way. I'm Tim Drake and this *pointing to the stranger* is my older brother Richard Grayson Aka Dick Aka Nightwing. So earlier before the freak out you said, you were more like your family now, what did you mean?"

"Well...my family is kind of a team of superheroes. There's nine members total. My adopted fathers, Captain America aka Steven Rodgers, He's a super soldier, got his powers from a serum, and Iron man aka Tony Stark, Hes a inventor/engineer, he built his own super suits. There are my aunt Janet Pym aka the Wasp that can shrink, fly and shoot lazers from her hands. Her husband and my uncle, Hank Pym, Aka Ant man, He can He can shrink/grow in size and he can also talk to other ants. My uncle Thor is the god of thunder from asgard. I'm not kidding he's the actual god of thunder. There's my Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint they are married and they are special trained spies for a agency called SHIELD. Then there's my favorite Uncle, Bruce Banner, He's a gamma Scientist. He was in a accident during a experiment that turned him into the hulk. Hulks a giant green Giant. He's very protective and sweet but he loves to SMASH things. Then there's my older brother, Peter, he went to a field trip and got bit my a radioradioactive spider and got spidey powers. of course he named his hero name spider-man, very original. And that's my family!" I finished off with tears in my eyes and a smile on my face cause I really missed them.

"Wow, that's really cool! But do you know why u turned into a giant robot?" Robin asked. I in turned explained to them what Prima had told me about my real parents and how I can travel universe now.

"So, why don't you head home I bet your family is very worried about you right now?" Batman asked in his gruff/growl voice. I replied," Well I'm not 100% sure on how to go home." Batman looked me up and down. He replied," Why don't you switch back to your robot form and look into it."

So i transformed back into my Cypertonain from. I thought of home and my family. When all of a sudden there was this bright blue light that surrounded me.

*Avengers universe *

The Avengers had arrived home after calming them selfs down. Everyone had moved over to Tony's/Banner's lab to figure out where Winter had disappeared to. They've been at work for 10 hours so far with no breaks and no leads.

They were slowly running out of hope and strength when all of a sudden there was this bright blue light that blinded everyone. When they open their eyes to look where the light came from their stood a black and white female looking robot, smiling right at them, with the brightest blue colored eyes anyones saw.

The robot seamed a little shy," Hey guys, yall looking for me?" That voice was unmistakably Winter's which shocked everybody in the room. Winter was a 35 feet tall robot!!! What the hell happened???


End file.
